1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an audio amplifier arrangement, and more particularly it relates to an audio amplifier arrangement which enables the user to operate the arrangement either directly or in a remote-control mode as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In stereophonic system or like audio systems, those of the so-called component style which are of the arrangement that a record player, an amplifier, speakers and like parts are selected and assembled in accordance with the taste of the user are now being used widely.
It is usual that these component parts are arranged together and that the position at which they are installed is different from the position at which user listens to the sounds produced from the speakers of the assembly. As such, in case the listener intends to adjust the sound volume, sound quality, balance of sounds or like items, the listener has to depart from the optimum position at which he has been listening and to move over to the site at which the assembly is installed to accomplish these purposes, and this is quite inconvenient to the listener. Recently, it is often the case that the user employs a plurality of speakers of different makes so as to switch from one speaker to another so as to select a most suitable speaker for certain kind of music. In view of the fact that these speakers could be different from each other in acoustic pressure, it would be necessary to adjust the loudness level control for the respective speakers. In such a case also, the aforesaid inconvenience arises. Furthermore, when it is intended by the user to confirm the difference in sounds which are produced from these speakers while listening to the sounds, it is important that the listener keeps staying at the optimum position of listening. Such a convenience cannot be expected from the audio systems of the prior art.
Also, indication of output level is carried out frequently on the amplifier, especially on the power amplifier. However, under the circumstance that the assembly is set at a considerable distance from the listener, it is difficult for the user to visually confirm the indications on the indicators provided on the power amplifier at such a distance therefrom.